


[Commission] Special Delivery

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another commission by the gracious commissioner that had me do the previous piece. This time featuring his OCs, Melissa and Rider (often called ‘the Rider’). Names are changed from their originals so as to keep the commissioner anonymous.</p>
<p>As I have been frequently, I wrote in things new to me, but the commissioner was pleased. Forgive me if it’s not as great compared to other writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Commission] Special Delivery

Special Delivery  
Written by Shivern

The squeaking of wet rubber on tile echoed in the hallway as the Rider trudged through the apartment building. He was slightly wet from rain, it had started before he had returned. His eyes were having problems focusing, the lights were running dim in many of the hallways. It wasn’t a bad place to live, but was definitely showing it’s age. The old tiling, once a staple of modern style, was aged after years of shoes treading across its surface. He liked to think of it as the building having a lived in feeling. Climbing a few sets of stairs, and walking the lengths of  a few halls, the Rider was finally back to where he called home.  
  
His pulled out his key and opened the door. Inside he was greeted by the familiar surroundings of his home. It wasn’t super spacious or luxurious, it was rather plain in fact, but it was always a nice place to relax. As he walked into the main room, he heard a murmur from the corner. Illuminated by the glare of her computer screens, Melissa was muttering to herself. As the parkour expert set his foot down, a floorboard gave a generous creak. The woman’s eyes quickly poked over the top of the monitors, her blonde hair swishing through the air, alarmed at the sudden noise.  
  
She scowled at him. “Jeez, I didn’t hear you come in. Announce yourself next time, you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Her gaze went towards the floor where he stood. Water was pooling slightly under his shoes. “How do you always manage to track in water? Does it rain every time you make a delivery?”  
  
That was Melissa, his business partner. She had been his partner for a good while; the tech expert behind the scenes of his often dangerous job. She was frequently a handful, often sassy and playful, but she always meant well and helped as much as she could. Melissa wasn't the most active and had a bit of weight but was proud of who she was. In his eyes, she was beautiful. More recently, they had become partners in another sense; they both had grown to have feelings for each other. They were still feeling it out, so to speak.  
  
The Rider rubbed his head nervously. “Sorry, sorry. I was in a bit of a rush to get back and forgot. It's been a long day.” He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his side, staggering slightly.  
  
Her eyes went wide, the screens’ light reflecting of her glasses as she saw what was ailing him. A small amount of blood was soaking into his shirt around a small cut in the side. “D-did you get shot?! Why didn't you tell me!?”   
  
Before he could respond she was already standing next to him, pushing him over and into her chair. The tech expert ran off to the bathroom, the sound of drawers opening and shutting and the noise of them being rustled through followed in return. Within a minute she was back out with medicine and bandages. Melissa frowned at him as she forcefully took his shirt off. He grimaced a bit, it hurt to have it removed so quickly.  
  
She inspected the wound, it was just a grazing shot that had made a small but deep cut in his side. Staring him down, he finally responded.  
  
“Sorry… again. I was excited to get back, so I kinda forgot about it. Was hoping to challenge you again to another match on the Sega. And, honestly, I couldn't feel it much so I didn't think it was serious,” he muttered sheepishly.   
  
“You better take good care of yourself, alright? If I wasn't around, who knows what situations you'd be in…” Her voice trailed off as she began to treat the wound.  
  
She had to press up between his legs to get a close look at it. It was a rather textbook treatment. Disinfectant, followed by bandages and a bit of gauze. The Rider grumbled a bit at the stinging pain of the ointment. As the pain faded and she began to silently bandage him up, his mind drifted to other things. He hadn't realized it but she was really pushing into his groin as she cared for his injury.   
  
“So, I’m probably going to regret asking based on this, how did the delivery go,” she asked idly, unaware of how much she was leaning into him.  
  
“Other than this little thing, just fine,” he said coolly, trying to take his mind away from how close she was. “Honestly, this was the only issue I ran into.”  
  
“Good, can’t have you getting into too much trouble…” Her voice trailed off as she focused on giving treatment.  
  
Despite his efforts to ignore it, through the material of his jeans he could feel the heat of her body. Her stomach pressed directly into his privates, rubbing a bit as she moved about. He couldn't help but think about it now; she was so close to him. Gazing down at her as she focused on her task, oblivious of his gaze, he could see down the neck of her shirt at this angle. The Rider didn't meant to be a peeper but it was a mesmerizing sight to see her ample breasts cushioned up by her bra. He did, after all, find them to be quite… attractive, to say the least. He almost jolted out of his chair as he began to feel a familiar swelling down in his pants. This wasn't exactly the most opportune time to get a boner. Futilely he tried to think of other things, to keep it from becoming noticeable, but nothing worked. Not while her soft, warm body pressed up against his. He now simply prayed it would go unnoticed.   
  
Melissa was lost in her work, now bandaging up the cleaned wound. She couldn't help but worry about him, sometimes she wondered if he would survive without her. Her deep blue eyes focused on her task, failing to see or feel a new source of heat forming against her stomach. Nor would she until she placed the last strip of gauze around his chest. She sighed, her job was done and she felt tired from her worry. Once last inspection was all she needed and it would be finished for sure. His slight, toned build meant that she needn't worry about it coming loose. It was the sort of body he needed to do his job. Delivering the often illegal packages was strenuous work and his form of travel, often being parkour, kept him fit.  
  
Melissa had to take a moment to close her eyes and breathe in deep. Her mind was getting too worked up. She let her thoughts clear, soothing her brain’s strain. That's also when she noticed the warm sensation against her abdomen. Slowly she looked down to see his pants tented out around his crotch. She was also bit puzzled by how she had missed it, but soon found herself blushing. Even through the dense fabric of his pants, she could feel the Rider’s stiff member radiating heat. There was a little twinge in her mind, an urge that slowly began to surface…

  
Noticing that she had noticed, the Rider found himself stammering a bit. “W-well, sorry I didn't mean… to… it just sorta happened. Can't help myself. I mean, imagine having a pretty, sexy woman pressing up against you. I-I thinks it's only natural for this to happen…” He was starting to sound like a doctor or teacher explaining how the body works.   
  
“Sexy?” Her cheeks flared a bright red for a moment. She suddenly wanted to feel it, touch it. Perhaps they could both have some fun, it would certainly help him feel better. “I suppose you can't help it can you? Something like this needs also needs medical attention, don't you think?”

  
“What? Wait, is something else wro-” He was cut off as she wrapped her fingers around the waist of his pants. “Oooh… that’s what you mea-”

“Shush,” she whispered, cutting him off again. “Let the doctor take a look and work her magic.~”

With one fell swoop, she pulled both his pants and underwear away, allowing for his erect manhood to spring free. Melissa gave a pleased ‘oh’ as she looked it over. It stood straight up rock hard and moved slightly when the Rider clenched his muscles in anticipation. She grasped it lightly. It felt as if it would burn her skin; the blood inside made it hot to the touch, and that gave her an idea.

“You poor thing. You're burning up,” she cooed. To whom she spoke, to the Rider or his little buddy, he didn't know. “I’ll need to apply something to cool you down.~”

She pushed her hair away from her face as she kneeled lower. Gingerly, she licked at his shaft, eliciting a small gasp from her companion. He was sensitive to even small touches. Melissa confirmed it once more as she brought her tongue up the bottom of his length, causing her friend to groan. The Rider could feel the texture of her wet tongue as it moistened every inch of his dick. The tech expert gave his jewels a gentle squeeze as she worked, she clearly wanted to move forward in the action. In one quick move, she did.

Melissa took his entire cock into her mouth. The Rider couldn't help but moan. Her mouth was warm and wet. The way she put pressure on him with her lips was amazing. He could feel her tongue dancing around his thick rod as she began to bob down and up. While she worked, making small slurping noises through her mouth, she occasionally gazed up at him to see how he was feeling. Her treatment had to be working, as he seemed to be a bit lost in a stupor of pleasure. Her tastebuds could taste the ever increasing flow of precum; the vaguely sweet taste filled her mouth.

“Ohhh… jeez, babe… you're really something,” he groaned. He subconsciously worked his fingers into her hair, getting a feel of her silky smooth locks.

She could tell he was getting close with the way he was tensing up. “You're getting close, aren't you? Can you show me how much you've got,” she teased, as if to pose a challenge. She began to squeeze his tight sack once again, trying to finish him off.

“More than enough for you… I ju-” He trailed off as he felt the pressure in his loins build beyond his threshold. He could tell he was moments away from his finish. “Jeez, you're too good…! I-I’m cumming, Melissa!”

She let go of him with her mouth and began to jack him off. The tech lady held her face in close and didn't break eye contact. “Come on, cum for me then. I want you to cover me, frost me with your seed!”

Her dirty talk was the feather to break his back. “Oh, I'll cover it. J-just you wat- ohhhh!”

The Rider’s sentence fell flat as he felt his muscles spasm. Within moments, his thick spunk began to eject in large shots. Each one landed on her eager face, beginning to paint it a pearly white.  Hot, sticky cum shot onto her face. It coated her glasses, forehead, cheek. Some even landed in her golden blonde hair. She cooed at him as his batter gave her the facial she had asked for. As his orgasm died off, the remaining reserves coated her plump lips. The mix of rosy red and milky white was oddly alluring. Melissa squeezed the remaining seed from him before planting one last, sloppy kiss on his head.

The Rider found himself at a loss of breath. He could run a five minute mile easy, but she took the air from his lungs in close to the same time. Opening his mouth to speak, his lover placed a finger across his lips.

“Don't you use your strength. Go ahead and get to bed.” He fidgeted a bit before doing as she said. Standing from the chair, he worked his way over to the bed, Melissa following behind him, and began to make himself comfortable. 

As he laid down, she whispered to him, “I'm going to clean up, then I'm going to join you. What you need is some love to get better, doctor’s orders.~”

He didn't voice any objections as she walked to the bathroom. Who would ever say ‘no’ to an offer like that?

===========

Melissa’s concentration was broken by a shout.

“Hey, I'm back!” The Rider shouted from the entry way.

She heard the sound of wet footsteps as he came into the main room. He had a silly grin despite being covered in rain water. This time around, the water was making a visual pool on the floor. The tech expert gave him a cold stare.

“I ought to just place a spare set of clothes at the door. This is getting ridiculous.” She pointed a finger to a set of clean clothes. Today had been laundry day. “There's some over there for after your shower. Don't be walking around naked like you did the other day, I need to finish this work.”

It had been a few months since he had come back with the injury. That night, as well as the next day, had been a fun time, to say the least. Since then they had found themselves… inseparable on many nights. They were both a bit shy at times, and it was usually one who had to convince the other for a ‘romp’. Tonight, it was hanging over the Rider’s mind. He fidgeted a bit, unable to find the right words.

She noticed his unease clearly. “Yes?” the tech expert asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was wondering, uh, if you'd be up for some fun tonight?”

“You want to know if I'd like to have sex, right?” She stated plainly.

“Well, that's a blunt way to put it but... yes.”

Melissa hummed in thought. She'd have to make him work for it. Give him a challenge, perhaps. Have him beat a record in a game. That sounded perfect.

“Okay, I will,” she said. He started to grin. “On one condition though. You have to beat my record in the first level of Sonic in one attempt.” 

His grin wasn't around anymore. “That's a bit harsh, wouldn't you say?” They were fairly close on best times, but she always came out ahead.

“Think you can't beat it,” she teased.

“Oh, I'm  _ definitely  _ beating your time now. Your fine body is up for grabs… and grabbing,” he said with a dumb grin. 

“Quite the master of sweet talking, I see,” Melissa grumbled. As she spoke he was already moving for the TV.

The Rider quickly switched out cartridges. Thumbing both power buttons, the TV and the Sega came to life. Sparing no second, he jumped straight into the game. Green Hills was always an iconic level with many paths to take. Long ago he had planned out the fastest course he could find. The downside side is he could never pull it off, there was a trick he had to do. Tonight he was feeling lucky and he was going to use it to get ‘lucky’. Blazing through the level at record pace, he quickly approached the moment of truth. This would make or break it. With a pixel perfect jump, he sailed over a large gap. He had just saved three full seconds, and finished the last of stage ahead of Melissa’s time. As he crossed the sign post that served as the end he turned to her with a smirk on his face. She was slack jawed, honestly surprised he had done it.

“I… well, you beat my time… guess I need to keep my end of the deal.” She gave a defeated shrug. “I was going to regardless of if you lost, but I'm impressed. Go get your shower while I get ready.”

The eager Rider bolted off to the bathroom.

\---

His body clean and hair dried, he was ready. He walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and his heart skipped a beat. Posing on the bed was Melissa. She wore a translucent, purple nightgown and vibrant red lipstick. Through her clothing he could see her curvy figure. Her thick thighs, sizable breasts, plush body… he could feel a rise in his privates already.

“Done staring, love,” she teased.

“I'd like to stare all day, but I know I can do one better that just look.” As the Rider walked over to her, she rolled out to her back. Arms above her heads, he could see her perky nipples poking through her gown.

He crawled onto the bed next to her, letting his towel fall free to reveal his erect member. They both met for a long passionate kiss. His fingers worked down between her legs, playing at the folds of her entrance before slipping inside. She moaned quietly as he explored her. Her twisted and spread his fingers, loosening his partner for what was soon to come. Melissa eventually broke the kiss, panting.

“Oh god, I want you inside me. Now.” The Rider stepped back around to position as she spread her legs. With two fingers, she playfully spread her lower lips to reveal the light pink entrance. Her juices rolled out slowly, glistening the area around it. “I want you to stretch me out and fill me up, okay?”

He pulled her up to him, her legs wrapping partially around him. The Rider teased her opening with his head until she gave a needy whimper. With that, he slowly pushed inside. She was tight, he had to go slowly, inch by inch. Melissa groaned as he bottomed out. Twisting about he began to loosen her more until she was ready for rougher stuff. A tight grip in her hips, he began to thrust slowly. Every part of her canal was bliss. Tight, warm, he could feel all the bumps and grooves inside her. Desire took over and goaded him to go quicker.

“Jeez, babe. You're so good, you're gripping down on me hard.”

“and you're so big, it feels like you're reaching my womb. You're stretching me out so much.”

They both were heavy of breath as he plunged into her over and over. Her large breasts bounced underneath her gown with his rhythm. He gave her nipples a playful squeeze occasionally, causing her to give a gasp of pleasure. Tonight might be ending up to be a short session at this rate, but love was love. Faster he pounded her soft body, the sound of slapping flesh growing quicker. They sounded their enjoyment together, not necessarily in words alone, but they understood each other.

Between each thrust, Melissa gradually got words out. “Ooooh… fuck me, baby! I'm so close!”

He too had trouble getting the words out. “Want me to cum in you, sweetie?”

“Oh god, yes. Fill my womb!”

“You've got it…! Order for one, coming up!”

Truthfully, he had been barely holding on. He didn't want to quit out early, he wanted to give her the orgasm she wanted. With a few more thrusts he let loose the tension he had been holding in. As he crossed the precipice and began to fire his cum inside her, the Rider bent down to bring her in for a final kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hot seed fill her. It seemed to spread out within her, pooling deep inside her. Her orgasm came too, her muscles clamping onto his thick cock, trying to pump as much from him as they could. Spunk coated her walls, staining her walls, until he had pumped his entire load inside her tight hole. He slipped out as he went limp, breaking the kiss to watch her entrance. She giggled a bit.

“It’s all mine now, honey. This belongs to me.~”

His exhaustion catching up, he just smiled and plopped down onto the bed next to her. The snuggled a bit together sleepily. He couldn't help but grasp at her breasts playfully. 

“You're pushing your luck, aren't you?” She said slyly, biting down onto her lip.

“Can't stop myself… odd thought though, I think you having collar would be cute…”

“Oh? Well… maybe one day. But, it'll be a surprise. Now go to bed, we've both got work in the morning.”

He nodded silently and let his exhaustion carry him to sleep.

=========

The Rider passed in and out of sleep. While awake he remembered things then forgot as he fell back into slumped alongside the sound of the rain hitting against the wondows. It had been a few months once more, Melissa and him were frequently together now and trying new things.  forgot as he fell back into slumber alongside the sound of the rain pattering against the windows. It had been a few months once more, Melissa and him were frequently together and now trying new things. This night had been uneventful. He had come back, drenched once again. The tech expert hadn’t been surprised, looking rather fed up with how often he came back wet, and had thrown some fresh clothes at him. The rest of the night was television, some games, and then sleep. And it was a pleasant sleep even if not the most sound.

As morning broke, sunlight streaming across the bed, the Rider finally was awake. And… there was a piece of paper on his face. He pulled it from his face and held it aloft to read.

‘Hey there, sweetie. You probably won't remember right away, but today is a special day. It's the anniversary of us becoming business partners, after all. Though, I've recently come to think of it as us also becoming partners in another way. I've decided that today will be your day of fun, and tomorrow will be mine. (We'll swap next year.) I've got a present already lined up for you too. So, enjoy your day, and let's try some fun new things. <3’

As he finished, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw Melissa watching him and she was wearing quite the outfit. A pair of cat ears adorned her head along with a pretty pink collar. She was nude save a pair of cat print stockings and a tail that looped from behind her. No doubt that was a plug she had inside her. She was in a cat themed getup he finally realized and it was incredibly adorable. It was certainly giving him a ‘rise’ as well.

“Oh jeez, you did the collar thing. Wow... you're super cute,” the Rider muttered.

“Nya, I’m your new kitty!” She made little paws with her hands. “And I’m thirsty for milk!”

It only took him a second to catch on. “New cat you say? Well, there’s a certain way we welcome them around here.” He knew what he wanted to do first on this day.

“What’s that, nya? Something fun?”

“Fun, yes. Dirty, also yes.”

“Maybe with my pussy, nya?~”

He grinned. “I’ve got something else in mind.”

The Rider moved her around, positioning her with what he had next in mind. With her on all fours, he put himself behind her supple rear. Taking a bit to admire her fine butt, he took hold of the buttplug by the tail. Melissa was a bit excited with him taking charge. Normally she would prefer a little foreplay, but today it didn’t matter.

“Sorry kitty, I need to take your tail out for a bit. It's time to try something new.” He slowly teased it out, Melissa moaned as it slowly popped free. 

“C-careful with kitty, she’s new back there!”

The ring of her entrance was slightly agape, loosened by how long the plug had been in place. There was something appealing about seeing her stretched out. Taking gold of her hips, he positioned the head of his cock against her butthole. He slowly pressed against her tight ring, this was new for them both and he went gently. With little pushes, the resistance slowly gave way to his force and he entered into her ass. Melissa was tight. Her muscles squeezed in on all sides and made it hard to move. But, he wanted to get all the way in and gradually coaxed his way deeper. Little pushes, a twist of the hips; her bowels gave way to his girth inch by inch. 

The tech expert groaned as she felt him bottom out. It hurt a bit to be stretched so much, to have his large dick buried inside her backdoor, but there was far more pleasure to it than pain. The head of his cock was deep in her, like it was reaching her stomach. With a friendly squeeze of her butt, the Rider signaled he was going to move. As he began to start thrusting, she could feel herself loosening with each push inside. Yet, she felt like she was gripping harder than before. The was a splendid duality, and the small pains melted away under the feeling of his warm cock forcing itself inside her over and over.

“You're so big, nya! Kitty likes it,” she exclaimed.

“And you're real tight, kitty. You're really trying to milk me, huh?”

The Rider groaned. He thought she was tight before but this was a different thing altogether. It was like she was trying to suck him back in. And the feeling of her was completely new to him. He could feel the ripples of her bowels rub against his sensitive tip. It was quite exciting to see though. Each time he pistoned his hips into her, the force rippled through her plush body. Her butt bounced back and forth as he fucked her tight asshole. As he pulled out, he could see the ring of her entrance try to hold on greedily but gave way as he switched directions. The Rider couldn't help but give her a friendly smack on the cheek.

“Nya,” she exclaimed. “Harder, harder! Kitty is getting close!”

“Does kitty want her milk?” He teased her.

“Kitty wants her milk, kitty thirsty!” She wiggled her butt invitingly. He let out a small gasp, the smallest of movements sent chills up his body.

“Seems kitty really is thirsty. Serving for one, coming up!” 

He doubled his efforts, smacking into her body with greater force. Melissa was quickly reduced to gasps and moans as she twisted the sheets in her hands. It wasn't long before she felt her ‘switch’ flipping. She let out a loud groan as she gripped the bed tight, her body clamping down on the large cock inside it. The Rider was forced over the edge, his dick held in vice of flesh. He managed to get a few last thrusts in before delving as far as he could go before he felt the rush of fluid leaving his body.

Rope upon rope of cum shot out of his tip lodged deep inside her, filling her intestines. It flowed deeper inside her, staining her insides white. The thick batter warmed her insides as it tried to fill every nook and cranny it could. It seemed the Rider was really into it today, this was more cum than usual. When it seemed like it wouldn’t end, his orgasm dwindled and finally ceased. They both fell to the bed together, the parkour runner lying atop his lover.

As his penis softened he pulled out, the sound of slickened flesh followed. Melissa let out one last gasp as he fully exited and a small amount of cum oozed out of her gaping hole. She pushed a bit, and a small glob squirted out on the bed. That was all she could manage though, she was exhausted already.

“That was good. Kitty… feels full…,” she muttered, rolling onto her side and rubbing her stomach. “Jeez, I’m going to be sore later.”

“Are you allowed to break character?” 

“On occasion. Give me a few minutes, then I’ll be good for more.” She let out a long, deep breath. “Got anything else new we should try?~”

“I’ve got a couple other things, kitty. Today is just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
